


GUESS WHO'S BACK

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terve! Cherry on takas ainakin väliaikaisesti ficcikuvioissa! :)<br/>(Tuo ficci oli siis mun kirjottamaa materiaalia. Kirjotettu yöllä, joten laatu on vhä huono :( ~Cherry~)</p></blockquote>





	GUESS WHO'S BACK

Rauski katsoi zappista syvälle silmiin, ja otti kiinni tämän kädestä, ja jatkoivat Tubeconin kiertämistä. Käsi kädessä. Pian Fisu juoksi ihmisten läpi. "Psst, jätkät!", hän kuiskasi ja veti molemmat miehet vieressä olevaan vessaan. Kun Fisu veti Rauskia ja zappista, heidän otteensa irtosi. "Mitä vittua?", Fisu kysyi hämmentyneenä. "Siis.. etsä tiiä meidän jutusta?", zappis kysyi hämmentynempänä kuin Fisu. "No... En!", Fisu vastasi ärsyyntyneenä. Fisu ja zappis kinastelivat hetken, kun Rauski keskeytti heidät. "Noniin arvon neidit. Rauhoittukaas nyt." "RAUSKI, TURPA KIINNI!", zappis ja Fisu huusivat yhteen ääneen ja katsoivat Rauskia murhaavasti. Rauski katsoi parhaaksi hiljentyä. Hän nojasi takanaan olevaan lavuaariin ja katsoi miesten riitaa kiinnostuneena. "No siis... kauanko?", Fisu kysyi, rauhoituttuaan hetken. "Kauanko mitä?", Rauski ja zappis vastasivat yhteen ääneen. "Kauanko teil on ollu tää juttu?" "Öö..?", Rauski mumisi ja katsoi kysyvästi ylös zappiksen silmiin. "Koolme kuukautta?", zappis sanoi ja vilkaisi Fisua. "Joo.", Rauski vahvisti ja käveli zappiksen vierelle, nojaten tähän. zappis katsoi Rauskiin ja heilautti kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Rauski katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen ja nousi varpailleen suutelemaan zappista. zappis nosti Rauskia muutaman sentin ilmaan lattiasta ja laittoi silmänsä kiinni. Rauski laittoi toisen kätensä zappiksen hiuksiin ja sekoitti ne söpösti. Tai ainakin omasta mielestään söpösti. Rauski ja zappis keskittyivät toisiinsa niin paljon, etteivät huomanneet, Fisun lähtevän vessasta. Tuo vessa oli vain tubettajien käytössä, joten fanivaaraa ei ollut. Rauski virnisti ja veti zappiksen yhteen WC-koppiin ja lukitsi sen. Rauski veti zappiksen paidan pois ja zappis teki Rauskille samoin. zappiksen käsi vaelteli Rauskin lantiolla ja löysi farkkujen napin, jonka avasi nopeasti. zappis veti housut Rauskin jaloista suudellen tätä. Rauski pyöritteli sormiaan zappiksen hiuksissa ja näykki tämän niskaa. Pian zappis nosti Rauskin kasvot iholtaan ja virnisti seksikkäästi ja veti Rauskin tukahduttavaan suudelmaan. 

"Psst, zappis", Rauski kuiskasi monien minuuttien kuluttua. "Meidän Meet n Greet-aika alkaa kohta. Meidän pitäis mennä sinne.', hän jatkoi. "Ai nii.. vittu.. oisin halunnu tehä jotain kivaa.", zappis sanoi pettymystä ja flirttiä äänessään. "Nii mäki. Mut hei, me päästään juttelee faneille.", Rauski sanoi etsien LV-teepaitaansa. Pian hän löysi sen ja LaeppaVika-hupparinsa, jonka rinnassa luki "Rauski". Rauski veti molemmat päälleen ja löysi farkkunsa melkein WC-kopin ulkopuolelta. Vähän ajan kuluttua, zappis löysi vaatteensa. Hänellä oli mustat collegehousut, LV-teepaita ja LaeppaVika-huppari, jonka rinnassa luki tietenkin "zappis". Pojat pukivat päälleen ja menivät Meet n Greet alueelle ja törmäsivät yhteen hysteeriseen fanityttöön, joka melkein pyörtyi. Rauski ja zappis antoivat tytölle nimmarit, ja ottivat kuvan tämän kanssa. "Kiitos! Mä rakastan sua, zappis!", tyttö huusi kaiken melun seasta. "Nii mäki.", Rauski sanoi zappikselle virnistäen. Rauski ja zappis vielä kääntyivät ja vilkuttivat tytölle. Sitten pojat suuntasivat Meet n Greet alueelle. Muut pojat odottivat heitä jo, ja olivat aivan fanien piirittäminä. "Hey bitches! Rauski is in da HAUS!", Rauski kuulutti, päästyään alueelle. Kaikkien fanien pää kääntyi, ja he lähtivät suunnistamaan Rauskin ja zappiksen ympärille. Pian, heidän Meet n Greet-aika oli ohi. Fisu ja Keimo suuntasivat syömään, Prototailz ja Retris, päälavalle ja Rauski ja zappis.. takaisin vessalle. He lukitsivat sen oven ja Rauski suorastaan hyppäsi zappiksen syliin. "Mä rakastan sua", Rauski kuiskasi zappikselle ja näykki tämän niskaa. zappis virnisti ja kävi lattialle istumaan. Rauski sylissään. Rauski käänsi zappiksen lattiaa vasten makaamaan ja virnisti ilkikurisesti. Hänen kätensä leikki zappiksen hiuksissa, kun tämä veti Rauskin paitaa pois.

**Author's Note:**

> Terve! Cherry on takas ainakin väliaikaisesti ficcikuvioissa! :)  
> (Tuo ficci oli siis mun kirjottamaa materiaalia. Kirjotettu yöllä, joten laatu on vhä huono :( ~Cherry~)


End file.
